


Take Care

by ShadowCr0w



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: lexa-lives-in-us said:for the nsfw night! Beauyasha, Beau top and taking sweet sweet care of her girlfriend.--------Beau tops and takes care of Yasha.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Take Care

Beau sat on top of Yasha, straddling her lap and panting as she came down from her high after grinding down against her girlfriend’s stomach. She enjoyed the mess Yasha was underneath her, wrists tied to the headboard above her and whimpering a little all the while her eyes stayed fixated on Beau’s face so as to not miss a single flash of pleasure shown there. She couldn’t help the little grin before she leaned forward to press a hot kiss to Yasha’s lips with a little murmur of, “Let me take care of you now.” then kissed down her neck, slowly and softly.

Yasha tugged at the restraints, “Can I- I want to touch you.” She stated plainly, not really asking but making her needs know which Beau absolutely fucking adored. So, she agreed and undid Yasha’s wrists from the headboard, getting yanked down on top of her girlfriend for a long moment to be held and kissed within an inch of her life. Beau allowed it for several minutes, enjoying the lazy slow grind that Yasha started up when her thigh slipped between her legs to press up against her center.

Beau couldn’t help the cocky grin. “Did watching me use you to get off make you wet?” She asked with a husky note to her voice, pressing another kiss to Yasha’s jawline. Oh she wasn’t doing that to confirm anything, she already knew how much Yasha liked to watch her, liked to watch Beau chase after her pleasure and do whatever it took to get off. Beau knew the smear of arousal coating Yasha’s abs was no doubt turning her on as it cooled slightly when Beau pulled back to shimmy down her girlfriend’s gorgeous body. 

She kissed around Yasha’s breasts, not intent on teasing her long after the show she put on that got her worked up so much. A tiny groan let her know that the attention was appreciated and Beau couldn’t help the grin on her lips before she pressed a kiss to the swells of Yasha’s breasts then continued down her sternum. One hand settled on the top of her head in her hair while Yasha’s other hand took up where Beau’s mouth had just been, pinching and rolling a nipple between her own fingers. “Fuck, Yasha, you look so good doing that.” She stopped for a moment to watch Yasha touch herself until her head was pushed back towards that wonderful, muscular body and she got the hint to keep moving.

Beau loved taking, she loved it when Yasha took control and made her forget everything else around them other than what sensations she could derive from the pleasure she was on the receiving end. Nothing was better than being held down or tied up or restrained otherwise and just completely at Yasha’s mercy, those nights drove her wild and certainly kept her warm when Yasha was away and Beau was left to her own devices. 

Alternatively, she anticipated nights like this. Nights where Yasha was softer, gentler than she was usually in bed and where she wanted Beau to take care of her. When Yasha complied easily with being tied up, just a little, never much and Beau always released her when she asked to touch, or in such cases like tonight, stated that she had to touch Beau. “You like this?” Beau murmured, blowing a stream of cold air over Yasha’s abs and grinning as fingers tightened in her hair. “You look so fucking  _ hot. _ I still can’t believe I get to see you like this.” Another kiss near a scar on her hip. “That you let me touch you like this.” Now close to the top of her thigh, moving closer and closer to where she desperately wanted to taste. 

“ _ Beau. _ ” Yasha sounded wrecked already. Beau didn’t blame her, she knew how she got when she had been teased and built up like this, all culminating towards a spectacular orgasm that she was the root cause of. All of it was so fucking hot that she stopped teasing her girlfriend and attached her lips to Yasha’s cunt, licking into her with a groan at the unique taste that greeted her tongue. Gods, why did Yasha have to taste so good? She could easily stay down her for hours, flicking against her clit and drawing those beautiful whimpers from her usually stoic girlfriend. 

She tested the waters with pressing a finger into wet heat and was rewarded with Yasha’s legs falling open a little more, welcoming her wandering digit gladly. Delighted, stifled moans fell upon Beau’s ears while she kept working Yasha up and over the edge, careful to not be too much in regards to the penetration as she knew Yasha had to be in a specific mood to want it. Beau didn’t let up with her tongue, flicking and swirling around her clit, changing up her patterns ever so often as to keep pushing and pushing Yasha towards what would hopefully be a spectacular orgasm. 

“Beau.” Yasha sighed again and Beau glanced up towards her girlfriend’s face, entranced by the way she was being watched still while her hair was being clutched at tighter and tighter the closer Yasha got to the edge. She watched strong fingers pinch a pert nipple, another sigh coming out while her hips bucked into the bed below because she knew how good that felt, knew how good Yasha was with her hands and after she made her come, she was going to get right back up and ride her face until Yasha tapped out or took over, whichever came first. 

Which was Yasha, a few good strokes of her tongue and a gentle thrust of her finger had thighs clamping down around her head and Yasha’s back arched up off the bed as she groaned Beau’s name in a delightful fever pitch. Beau couldn’t help grinding down against the bed again, already riled up for another round and she eagerly moved up to kiss Yasha who rolled her over to thoroughly repay the favor.


End file.
